Elliot Nightray
Eliot Nightray (エリオット ナイトレイ, Eriotto Naitorei) is the step brother of Gilbert Nightray and Vincent Nightray. Eliot is the only remaining real son of the Nightray family however he is not the heir. Appearance Eliot has white/blond hair and blue eyes. In his first appearance, he wore standard Latowidge uniform. He keeps a blade with his family crest in a violin case. Personality He is hotheaded, outspoken and always forces his opinions on everybody else. Ada, however, thinks he is a nice and dependable person deep down. He first meets Oz in the Latowidge library where they get into a fight over a character in the novel series "Holy Knight" (Eliot spoils the ending for Oz's favorite character, Edgar). He hated the Vessalius family. He also doesn't like Ada calling his name and despises how the Vessalius seem to get away with anything just because they were heroes 100 years ago. He seems to be greatly annoyed by Gilbert, but in reality cares about him. History Past As a young child, Eliot was rather close to his elder brothers and sister. Being the youngest of the five Nightray children, he was often told to stay away from Vincent and Gilbert because the other Nightray children did not accept the two as their brothers. Eliot did not really know the reasons behind the hatred his older siblings felt for the other two, and so often he questioned why he was told to be careful around them. Eliot was the only Nightray child that seemed at ease with Vincent and Gilbert at a young age. When Gilbert Nightray made a contract with the chain Raven, he became the heir to the Nightray family even though Eliot had not had a chance at obtaining the chain. Even so, Eliot decided that he was not going to let Gilbert back down out of becoming the Nightray heir now that he had Raven, and proclaimed that he would provide for the Nightray family in his own way. As soon as Raven had made a contract with Gilbert, Eliot soon learned that his eldest brother, Fred had been killed by a head hunter known as the "Queen of Hearts". At which point, his elder brother Ernest and Claude told Eliot to hide away with their mother, and they would kill the head hunter. Both were killed by the head hunter as well, though Eliot and Vanessa were not killed. Not much is known about Eliot's past. He sometimes has dreams about the Tragedy of Sabrie, and just with the fact that he can play "Lacie" shows his connection with Glen (Glen Baskerville wrote that song 100 years ago). Latowidge Oz first hears Eliot and Reo playing "Lacie", and follows them to the library, where Eliot and Oz have an arguement about "Holy Knight", and Oz's favorite character Edgar. Eliot later saves Ada and Oz from the Baskervilles and talks Oz out of being a "suicidal freak". At the end, he finds out that Oz is a Vessalius and leaves. However, we also find out that Eliot has strange dreams that are eerily similar to the Tragedy of Sabrie, and he wishes that they would go away. Sabrie Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship ' ''Musical Instruments': He can play musical instruments such as piano etc. Quotes "You can keep walking, or turn back, or take a different road." "Even without Raven's power, I will support this family in my own way!" "If you die.. it will be all over!" (Talking about Ernest and Claude.) Category:Male Characters Category:Nightray Family Category:Latowidge Student